


you stopped breathing

by yyeonjunie



Series: I’m Perfect, so perfectly Broken [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Broken Choi Soobin, Bully Choi Yeonjun, Bullying, Crying, Crying Kang Taehyun, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Graphic Description, Head Injury, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mentioned Kang Taehyun, Near Death, Panic Attacks, Police, Sad Ending, Soobin Is Dying, Soobin Stops Breathing, Victim Choi Soobin, Worried Choi Yeonjun, Worried Huening Kai, Worried Kang Taehyun, Yeonjun Feels Guilty, ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeonjunie/pseuds/yyeonjunie
Summary: “Soobin hyung….he, I’m...I think he...I don’t know what happened…he was-wasn’t breathing when T-Taehyun found him,” the wrecked Huening Kai bursted out, a stuttering mess in front of Yeonjun.How haunting would it be to see the person you bullied, on a stretcher, being rushed down the hallway to the hospital? — just ask Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: I’m Perfect, so perfectly Broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	you stopped breathing

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS WELL BEFORE READING. THIS MAY BE SENSITIVE TO SOME PEOPLE.

january 12th

So Soobin laid there, suffering silently, each of his limbs numb and completely stiff. It was as if someone had tied his body down to the ground, just letting him bleed and bleed.

Bleed and bleed until he eventually stopped breathing.

“Soobin hyung! Soobin hyung?” a blonde-haired boy with a slimmer figure called out, eyes widening at the scenery right there, in front of his face. His jaw dropped.

Without wasting time, he rushed up towards his weakening friend, pulling out his phone to dial for help. 

Being sent down by the music professor to check on Soobin, he didn’t expect to see such a gruesome sight — nobody would’ve expected it.

“Hello, 911. What is your emergency?”

“Hello? M-my friend is lying here in the restroom in a pool of b-blood.”

“Okay sir, can we have the address?”  
...

“F-fuck,” the boy cursed and dashed towards the door. Luckily for him, a teacher happened to be passing by.

“My friend is dying! Please help me!” he spurted out, tears forming in his ever so beautiful doe-eyes. The teacher opened the door too powerfully, making it collide with the lifeless blue tiles and creating a loud uncomfortable sound to the two’s ears.

Soobin’s eyes opened, just barely. 

Just...barely.

It was quiet and uneasy in the warm classroom Yeonjun sat in. He tried focusing on his science tasks, failing to type proper sentences on his school-loaned Google chromebook.

Sweat dripped down that mighty forehead of his, dampening the male’s pink hair.

“Yeonjun, are you alright?” the super nice girl on the desk close to him asked, worry visible on her naturally sweet face.

Yeonjun salivated his plump and very kissable lips before nodding slowly, avoiding eye contact with the young girl.

And so his classroom remained silent, other than the asmr-worthy sounds of eager students tapping on their keyboards and mice, creating the famous loud and somehow satisfying clicking and pressing sounds. — Some typed rather quickly, others typed incredibly slow.

The pink-haired make scoffed — how was anyone to finish an assignment if they typed as slow as he was to get out of bed in the morning.

However, his thoughts trailed away as the school’s announcement speaker turned on. It sounded like a cat scratching a cardboard box. — The small uneasy scratching noises continued as a lady, known as the school’s principal, started her unexpected speech.

“Lockdown alarm, lockdown alarm. Student has been injured, please stay in your classrooms.”

She repeated that same line about six times before the announcement speaker was shut off and the lockdown alarm turned on.

A few of the females in Yeonjun’s class gasped, in complete and utter shock at the sudden statement as well as emergency alarm 

— other students paid no attention, assuming it was a drill and kept tapping on their little future of technology laptops.

That was until another bone chilling statement was released, this one finally shaking up even the most stuck up, cold students in the Virgo’s science class.

“All students must head down to the school gymnasium, you are NOT allowed to leave. Leaving will result in suspension.”

“Please! Leave your things here in the classroom. We will be heading up again,” the professor stated, placing down his notebook, presumably a planner, on the wooden desk at the front.

Yeonjun, as well as many other students abided and rushed towards the dark green classroom door, in hopes to reach the stairs before rush hour happened.

Finally making it down to the second floor, he brought out his phone, checking his Snapchat to see if anyone had posted anything on their stories about this weird situation.

Yeonjun felt fine, he thought.

— but a certain bunny boy couldn’t think the same.

Yeonjun would agree with that statement, had he been writing this.

Especially when he saw the broken younger male, lying on that uncomfortable ambulance stretcher, extra pressure on his left ankle as well as a clear ventilator attached to his breathing canals.

Yeonjun froze once again, panic surrounding his well-built body. An unreadable expression painted itself on it’s own perfect face, pale,scared and guilty.

He stood there, hands to his sides, students running past as terror creeped up on their faces.

It’s as if everything went in slow motion and his brain didn’t want to cooperate with him. It felt numb, almost like the poor boy’s weak and bruised body strapped under those tight black stretcher straps. 

Soobin’s head was strapped to a trauma board, that would help align his head and spine — some sort of white bandaging or tissue at the back of his head that made his inner liquid look redder than it eerily already was.

The blue-tinted haired male’s eyes were now fully shut and soft, tear stained cheeks no longer red but displaying a sickly pale colour, sending many sporadic chills down Yeonjun’s flexible spine.

It messed up Yeonjun how his younger’s once lovely platinum hair had been completely dyed red at the back, making it look as if someone had stabbed or shot Soobin maliciously. 

— thank God that wasn’t the case.

He looked down at the weak’s exposed chest, surprised, surprised at how muscular Soobin was but more surprised at the multicoloured wires connected.

Yeonjun turned his head towards the broader male who was following close behind, worry prominent on his face as his hands were tangled together, like they were fighting with each other.

Huening Kai was his name.

Huening Kai was known as the school’s cutie and had multiple nicknames that just added onto his cuteness — ningning, hyuka, hueningie and so the list goes on.

A lot of girls had a crush on the boy, especially the ones in junior year, aged 16-17.

Huening Kai never really knew why he got so popular, probably because of how friendly and outgoing he was with everyone, charming all that talked to him and making the teachers completely whipped. 

He was also the school’s pianist, playing sweet and heartfelt melodies every time the school would host an assembly or some sort of show.

But most importantly, he was Soobin’s best friend. Best friend in the entire world. 

Everything Soobin wanted and needed. Huening Kai was like a piece of gum that would always stick by his side. No matter how much Huening loved teasing, how much younger he was from the latter or even how different their personalities were, Soobin always loved his gum.

“You know, I don’t need to fall in love when I have you, Huening Kai.”

“You’re the real gum!”

“Am not!”

“Excuse me, miss! Will he be alright? Will h-hyung be okay?” the petrified boy asked, voice clearly indicating how desperate he was for answers. The poor boy was shaking, small visible movements when Yeonjun eyed his hands once again.

“Huening Kai, go to the gymnasium.” a voice yelled, deep and stressed. It frustrated Yeonjun, making him immediately approach the two.

“Look I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but don’t talk to him like that. He has the right to be curious and clearly that was s-someone c-close to him,” the pink-haired male argued and stuttered, standing in front of Huening Kai like he was protecting him.

The teacher rolled his eyes. “Detention again, Choi Yeonjun.” 

Honestly, it would be an understatement if someone said Yeonjun disliked the school staff. 

He completely despised them. All of them.

They all got on his nerves, thinking they could control everyone’s lives and tell people what to do.

—maybe that’s why he wrote a song about it, putting all of his irritation into the lyrics and attempting to make it as ‘friendly’ as possible so he wouldn’t get cancelled by the teachers. As if he wasn’t already.

Yeonjun pulled the younger male towards him, so that they were at the edge of the hallway, avoiding any students passing.

“Soobin hyung….he, I’m...I think he...I don’t know what happened…he was-wasn’t breathing when T-Taehyun found him,” the wrecked male bursted out, a stuttering mess in front of Yeonjun.

Then it became apparent to the older,

Yeonjun had almost committed homicide,

...meaning Soobin almost died.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated<3


End file.
